Episode 9178 (2nd June 2017)
Plot Bethany panics when the men enter her bedroom and looks to Mel to rescue her. Instead, Mel shuts the door, abandoning Bethany to her fate. Anna is made up to see Faye at her party and hopes she'll move back soon. Faye tells her she's not ready. Gina arrives uninvited and enjoys letting her hair down. David learns from Shona that Nathan is a pimp who preys on young girls. Sarah and Gary are summoned from Anna's party and the four set off for Nathan's to save Bethany. They alert the police on the way, unwittingly allowing Neil Clifton to warn Nathan. Cathy and Brian go to the party as friends so as not to upset Roy. Nick takes back his comment about Ruairi, telling Steve he regretted it as soon he said said it. Steve is unforgiving. Daniel makes a full confession to DS MacKinnon and refutes Ken's story that he tripped. Nick tells Gail he's leaving Weatherfield as he doesn't like the person he's become here. They have an emotional goodbye, with Nick crediting Gail for giving him the drive to succeed with the bistro. David kicks in Nathan's door just as Nathan receives Neil's tip-off and empties the flat. Sarah is appalled by the state of Bethany. The police raid the flat and arrest Nathan for GBH and sexual exploitation of a child. Bethany defends him as he's taken away. Nick leaves without telling Leanne as he knows she would talk him out of it. Leanne sees him driving off. Shona tells the police what Nathan did to her, mirroring what Bethany has been through. Downstairs, Bethany refuses to speak to the police or be examined, insisting that Nathan has done nothing wrong. Sarah doesn't recognise her. DS MacKinnon knows that Ken is protecting Daniel but the CPS doesn't take any further action. Shona collapses at the police station. Leanne breaks down over Nick's departure. Sarah takes Bethany home but wonders how long she'll stay if the police can't make the charges against Nathan stick. Chesney tells Daniel to stay away from Sinead. Anna dashes Kevin's hopes for sex by crashing out on the sofa. Leanne takes off her engagement ring, while Bethany puts hers back on, expecting to soon be reunited with Nathan. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Oliver Battersby - Toby Catley (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Ian Yardley - Anthony Bowers *Lara Cutler - Niamh Blackshaw *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *DC Glynn - Phil Rowson *Solicitor - Darren Maw *PC Burke - Giles Ford Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Yard *5 Coronation Street - Front bedroom *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Corporation Road *Supreme Tanning *Nathan Curtis's flat - Hallway, living room/kitchen and bedroom *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room, reception and corridor *Weatherfield General - Shona's room Notes *Continuing a tradition established in 2010, Coronation Street was transmitted at 9.00pm each weekday between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent. *Last appearance of Nick Tilsley until 12th October 2018. *Jack Webster (Kyran Bowes) is credited but doesn't appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David, Shona, Sarah and Gary race to the tanning salon, and although Shona explains to them what has been going on, Bethany refuses to believe their claims about Nathan. Elsewhere, Leanne cries over her loss; and will Ken's attacker be brought to justice. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,119,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Nick Tilsley: "Mum... you're the best!" Category:2017 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns